extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Opishneli Ochi
Opishneli Ochi (formerly known as Amchasavy Owas which was occasionally shortened by locals to "Amchasavy") is the fifth planet in the Toxete System, found within known Korvax space. It is an inconsequential, "backwater" Corrosive Planet now locked in a deep ice age (making it currently a Hiemal Planet) located within the Ospeleshv Fringe along the edge of the Euclid Galaxy. It is known as the homeworld of the blobbies. Summary Opishneli Ochi is a moonless planet in the Toxete System. Before the utilization of a discovered Sculptor artifact was used to drastically alter the entire system, it was inundated with heavy concentrations acidic dust, making it inhospitable to most organisms not indigenous to the planet itself. It had a toxicity level that fluctuated between 56.8 and 59.8 at night. However, the Sculptor tool stripped the planet of its atmosphere and later locked the planet deep into an ice age, killing off all of its major vegetation to make room for conifers and deciduous trees to overtake the planet. Many wildlife species had to quickly adapt to survive, and have become new iterations on old concepts. History Korvax Awakening When the Korvax left in stasis beneath Litvaardpa Dummi came back online many centuries after their initial dormancy, they rose up and slaughtered the local Vy'keen that had come to occupy the system. In the process, the atmosphere of Amchasavy Owas was stripped from it and brought over to Arpenefe Ayug both as a way to revitalize the forsaken planet (which the Korvax at the time were also stationed on) as well as to easily kill off the Vy'keen staffed on Amchasavy. This successfully killed off all Vy'keen on the planet, but also did some damage to the local wildlife, as well. While most species were able to eke out an existence in the caverns below ground for some time, species like the Forktail Sparrowbat that fed on local Angervines and stole food from the sapient camps dotting the landscape were not prepared for such a transition and fell from the sky, unable to keep themselves airborne without an atmosphere to ride upon; they then quickly suffocated to death on the surface. Sessile species such as the Amchasavy and Warty Sponges and their Acid Sponge relatives all went extinct as well, although related specimens off-world at the time would later be introduced to Kobastl Tau, meaning their lineage lives on elsewhere. Non-fungal vegetation such as the Dread Cycoid and the Glass Stem also suffocated and died out. While all fungal vegetation also suffocated and died, their spores survived... for now. Ice Age thumb|400px|The landscape after the resculpting is no longer recognizable... After some months, the local Korvax discovered a long-abandoned Sculptor device located at the edge of the planetary system. Although it took some effort, the Korvax were able to get this giant machine online again and after some trial and error, figured out how to actually activate it. As it turned out, it was a planet sculpting device, and it automatically resculpted the planets to suit the long-dead Sculptor crew's wishes. The atmosphere of Amchasavy Owas was reinstated, allowing life to return to the planet's surface. New fungal vegetation started to bloom again but before it was able to take hold, the sculpting transformed the planet into a snowball world. This killed off all remaining fungal vegetation, though what spores did remain are now locked deep in the glacial fields and are not expected to resurface for some millennia; although probably not technically extinct because of the hardiness of spores, vegetation such as the Shrawler and the Cnidolari are considered extinct by proxy. With the end of the Fungal Age, plantlike vegetation that had formerly been in the minority was able to finally take hold, leading to the Boreal Age. Surviving species that had come out of hiding such as the Amchasavy Blobs, Fungtrios, Haupis, Himons, Hopping Leevers, Hopsnakes, Hypermantids, and even the Gwoni tribes, all were forced to adapt to this now much colder and less acidic environment or die trying. Most were actually pretty successful in doing so, leading to new species as updated iterations to the old ones. However, both the Himons and the Hopping Leevers failed to adapt and went extinct soon after. A new species known as the Boreal Mandibat took over the skies in the Sparrowbat family's absence, which the Gwonis quickly began to establish a weak but promising connection with. Cube Cluster World On Earth date August 7th, 3318 AD the Loranche explorer Somarinoa discovers a cluster of exposed Vortex Cubes just outside of the Quuleu Assembly in the Windswept Plains of Bedulin. This quickly led to the realization that the planet was in fact a Cluster World, a planet covered in vast numbers of Vortex Cubes, some above ground and many clustered just below the surface in a series of labyrinthine cave systems. Although still recovering from a near-fatal assault by Sentinel Drones, Somarinoa was able to carry back 31 cubes and 30 bundles of TetraCobalt to Toxete Station, whom officially declared the world a valued asset to Korvax Space. Locations During the Korvax Awakening, their usage of an ancient Sculptor device irreparably damaged the planetary biomes of every world, and Opishneli Ochi was no exception. While both of the known Vy'keen plaques were physically destroyed by the Korvax, Armentin Moor, Culli Crossing, Lageusty Dale, Taynka Swamp, and the Uxiao and Zinabybo Marshes were lost under miles of glacial ice. Life Flora Fauna Intelligent Minerals Notable Colonists Geologist Entity Ded.jpg|Geologist Entity Ded (The Eqong Seeker, Lizobar Thicket) Guard Doijincun.jpg|Guard Doijincun (Uxiao Marsh) Site 5J-HY6-AR6-M78.jpg|Site 5J-HY6-AR6-M78 "Hysix Arsix", Trade Terminal AI (Uxiao Marsh) Quicy.jpg|Terminal 85F/Q41-P74-QC8 "Quicy", Trade Terminal AI (Legeusty Dale) Gallery Acidic Era The planet as it appeared under Vy'keen rule, while it was still named Amchasavy Owas. Amchasavy Owas Distant.jpg|Amchasavy Owas from a distance Zinabybo Marsh.jpg|Zinabybo Marsh Amchasavy 01.jpg|Amchasavy-Owas and its hidden blob species Amchasavy 02.jpg| Amchasavy 03.jpg| Tribute to Aldabalto.jpg|Tribute to Aldabalto, Vy'keen Plaque Amchasavy 04.jpg|Vegetation is abundant on Amchasavy Amchasavy 05.jpg|Some of the system's other planets as seen from Amchasavy Amchasavy 06.jpg| Culli Crossing.jpg|Culli Crossing Taynka Swamp.jpg|Taynka Swamp Lageusty Dale.jpg|Lageusty Dale Tribute to Amsocnusic-Halam.jpg|Tribute to Amsocnusic-Halam, Vy'keen Plaque Amchasavy 07.jpg|Amchasavy from a few miles up Uxiao Marsh 1.jpg|Uxiao Marsh Uxiao Marsh 2.jpg|Uxiao Marsh Armentin Moor.jpg|Armentin Moor Hiemal Era The planet after resculpting by Korvax using Sculptor technology, now named Opiushneli Ochi. Amchasavy 08.jpg|Somarinoa returns to find a very different world. Amchasavy 09.jpg|Three of the resculpted planets as seen from Opiushneli's surface. Amchasavy 10.jpg|A Frostrio oozes past a Cookie Blob. Amchasavy 11.jpg| Amchasavy 12.jpg|Boreal Mandibats fly over the boreal forests. Amchasavy 13.jpg| Deyny Glacier.jpg|Cotius-Bost Labs, Deyny Glacier Amchasavy 14.jpg|Leaving Deyny Glacier Ulins Heath.jpg|Pitisl-Eisa Labs, Ulins Heath Amchasavy 15.jpg|A large herd of Blobbies foraging for food at Ulins Heath Amchasavy 16.jpg|A Frostwort thicket Amchasavy 17.jpg|A close fly-by Lizobar Thicket.jpg|The Eqong Seeker, Lizobar Thicket Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:No Man's Sky Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Terrestrial Planets